Gromit
Gromit (usually nicknamed "Lad" or "Mate" by Wallace) is one of the main characters in the "Wallace and Gromit" franchise. He is Wallace's sidekick, best friend, and pet dog. Gromit is the brains behind the duo; and often rolls his eyes at Wallace's mad antics and ideas, often having to save Wallace from many scrapes and calamities. Appearance Personality He enjoys knitting, reading the newspaper, and cooking. His prized possessions include his alarm clock, bone, brush, and a framed photo of himself with Wallace. He also cherished his giant vegetable marrow grown for the annual Giant Vegetable Competition shown in The Curse of the Were-Rabbit. He is also very handy with electronic equipment and often helps Wallace with his many inventions. He is sensitive, intelligent, resourceful and holds a genuine affection for his master. He remains loyal to Wallace, even at his own expense or when Wallace's contraptions inevitably blow up in his face. Just one example of this unshakable loyalty and his strong sense of justice is in The Wrong Trousers, where even having a gun pointed at himself doesn't stop him from saving his master and obeying the law. Though there have been times where Gromit has been wrongly accused of injustice, like in A Close Shave, when he's accused of sheep slaughter, and A Matter of Loaf and Death, when accused and punished for biting Piella Bakewell, although he didn't. Which shouldn't be hard to believe, seeing Gromit has no visible mouth. Because Wallace is a genius who lacks common sense, and Gromit is slightly less inventive, but is more practical, the duo are very much co-dependant on each other. In fact, it is always Gromit who pulls Wallace out of the trouble he gets him self into. Gromit is kind at heart and eternally loyal and loving to his owner, Wallace, yet very critical of his inventions. He is also easily aggravated. Gromit doesn't express himself with spoken words, but his facial expressions and body language speak volumes. Many critics believe that Gromit's silence makes him the perfect straight man with a pantomime expressiveness that drew favourable comparisons to Buster Keaton. Although at times he does make dog-like noises, such as yelps or grunts. In A Matter of Loaf and Death, he meets and falls in love with a poodle named Fluffles, an abused pet of Piella Bakewell. Gromit enjoys eating "KornFlakes" and reading many books, including "The Republic", by Pluto; "Crime and Punishment", by Fido Dogstoyevsky; and a "how-to" guide entitled, "Electronics for Dogs". He also listens to Bach and can solves puzzles with ease. History Born on February 12th, Gromit went on to graduate from "Dogwarts University" with a double first in Engineering for Dogs. Roles *''A Grand Day Out'' *''The Wrong Trousers'' *''A Close Shave'' *''The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' (this wiki, Wallace & Gromit Wiki) *''A Matter of Loaf and Death'' Trivia *Gromit has been ranked #1 on Empire's 50 Best Animated Characters. *In The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper, Gromit was seen in Nana's 2nd photo painting alongside Wallace and Ginger with a case of an astronaut suit. Gallery Category:Wallace & Gromit characters Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Chefs Category:Silent characters Category:Empire 50 Best Animated Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit Category:Non-DreamWorks characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Those arrested Category:Hunters Category:Characters born at the beginning of a film Category:Pets Category:Sidekicks